Surprised Visitor
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: Kate jumped down from the counter fast as she started re-buttoning the shirt. They could both feel their cheeks flush with heat as Alexis came walking into the kitchen holding hands with a guy who looked into the floor. Sequel to Breathe,dont need to read


**_A/N_**

Sort of a sequel to Breathe, don't have to read to understand though :)

Don't own anything, seriously? Is the copyrights there just to rub it in our faces that we don't own something as magical as Castle? Blaaahh

Please leave a comment, but don't bother comment grammar!

WARNING! OOC!

* * *

Castle woke by the smell of bacon and toasted bread. He stretched out before getting up, putting on his sweatpants for then walking downstairs. Halfway down the stairs he could see Kate with her messy hair pulled into a ponytail, his too big shirt and mini-sweat shorts. She stood deeply focused on the cooking, not noticing how he stood in the middle of the staircase admiring her. Even in the morning she looked just perfect. He walked down to her, wrapping his hands around her waist, making her jump a little bit facing him. "Good morning, sleepyhead," She kissed him lightly on his waiting lips.

"Good morning," he replied the kiss softly. "Mother up yet?"

"She left right before I stood up, thinking I shouldn't make my present clear," She smiled, turning her attention back to the food that was getting fried. While she turned the oven off, he started kissing her neck. He lightly sucked at the soft spot he knew she enjoyed so much right where the collar bone and neck come together. She gasped lightly, hitting him playfully as she got away from his grip to place the food on the table.

They ate while talking for full, laughing and cracking jokes. He helped her clean off the table, now and then stealing glances at her ass, thinking it was all just his.

"Can we go back up into bed again now?" He pleaded with his blue puppy eyes, which caused Kate to laugh, the soft sound filling the room.  
This month had been perfect. They had finally fulfilled their lust, following it through all the way. Kate had finally started trusting him with opening up to him, and she had never seemed happier to him. And this was perfect. After Alexis had started college, he had been stuck mostly alone at home, his mother mostly staying over at her latest boyfriend's house. To begin with Kate had been skeptic to the whole relationship-thing, and they had both agreed to give it a try without telling anyone, not even Alexis.

So far it had been just like any other relationship, perfect with a few rocky and challenging spots. But it was what to expect from them, and they'd kept it going because it's what felt right to them.

Castle folded his hands around her once again starting a heated make out session. He sucked her neck, and lifted her up to sit on the counter as he placed himself between her legs, kissing her mouth roughly. He unbuttoned the bottom buttons of the shirt she was wearing, making him able to both see as well as touch her belly. He rubbed her hips in his grip as she started nipping on his earlobe.

"Oh my god," both quickly pulled apart as the voice of Castle's daughter came from the hallway. Kate jumped down from the counter fast as she started re-buttoning the shirt. They could both feel their cheeks flush with heat as Alexis came walking into the kitchen holding hands with a guy who looked into the floor. "I am never going to make food there again," She looked astonished at the two adults standing in front of the young pair.

"I-I didn't know you were planning on coming home for the weekend," Castle stuttered, looking nervously at Kate who stood there still behind him just grinning with a shade of red in her cheeks.

"I wasn't until Jasper here; decided he wanted to meet you!" Alexis gave Castle a stare that made him happy that looks couldn't kill. He looked over at the nervous tall guy with a poet-looking hair and appearance.

"Yeah, uhm, nice to meet you Jasper!" Castle tried, rubbing the back of his neck for a second, and Jasper smiled carefully with a little nod, not fully looking at him considering all Castle was wearing was pants.

"So, what was it we abruptly interrupted, dad?" Alexis looked from her father and back to Kate whom had started putting the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Why don't you get Kate to tell you, so that I can go put on a shirt?" Castle smirked with one of his famous innocent smiles. Kate looked up at the mentioning of her name, but quickly regretted as all the attention was turned on her.

"Your father and I have sort of been going out the last months after you started school," Kate spoke while watching Castle run up the stairs with a smirk on his face.

A squeak came from Alexis, and Kate turned face towards her wondering what the heck just happened seeing a big smile spread across the younger woman's face.

"Finally! It was defiantly time for you guys to realize it! But you know what they say, better late than never! But how come grand hasn't told me anything? She's always first with the gossip!"

Kate tucked the shirt closer to her body, feeling uncomfortably naked. "We both agreed on keeping it a secret until we knew what would happen for good, you know, if things didn't work it was okay 'cause no one would know! That's why," she smiled lightly as Castle appeared in the stairs again. To Alexis' joy he folded his hands around Kate's waste.

"Well, Jasper and I are headed to the park to meet some friends for lunch, "she smiled at Jasper before continuing, "I just thought I'd drop by, let you guys officially meet, and go grab a shorts up in my room!" Alexis kissed Jasper's cheek before running up to her room, leaving him alone in the awkward silence.

"So, Jasper, how old are you?" Castle started. "I'm 19, sir," He answered skeptically.

"And how did you two meet then, when you are in the class above?" Castle looked at him with a strict look making the boy look the other way while answering. "I had a presentation for her class about literature, and we were put into groups of five, me and four of the class. And we ended up on the same group, and as the groups kept meeting once a week, by the second meet I asked her out," he answered with a smile looking up the stairs where Alexis had walked up just second ago.

"How nice," Kate smiled shyly, leaning against Castle's chest. And before Castle could ask any more questions, Alexis was back. She walked over to the fresh couple and hugged them both at the same time, and then kissed her father's cheek. "I've missed you guys and your drama," she smiled before pulling Jasper out of the apartment, leaving Rick and Kate alone once again.

"That was kind of embarrassing," Kate smiled, turning in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Kind of? It was! I was so close to pee my pants! How can I tell her not to do anything, when she just caught us in the act?" he looked truly worried, making her smile at him.

"You can't, she's an adult who has to figure out what she does on her own, Rick!" she kissed him playfully on the mouth. He sighed before returning the kiss by nipping on her lower lip. "Now, can we go back to bed?" she smiled at his request and untangled from his embrace and grabbed his hand. She started running up the stairs with him right after, hands still attached to each other.

* * *

Thank you :)


End file.
